There are numerous applications for metal nitride in modern semiconductor fabrication. For instance, metal nitride is frequently incorporated into capacitor electrodes. Problems can occur in utilizing various metal nitrides, and accordingly it is desired to develop new methods for incorporating metal nitride into semiconductor structures, and in particular it is desired to develop new methods for incorporating metal nitride into capacitor structures.